


It's not always easy

by kurojiri



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fills [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Insecure Tony, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Parker Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Godson, Toddler Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Tony is still coming along the journey of being a godfather.





	It's not always easy

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man Bingo 2019 was a blast, however, round 2 was not as productive as I hoped. I swear there was some squares that I really wanted to work on, but summer was unexpectedly busy for me. 
> 
> So, now I'm just waiting to a round 3. (crossing fingers) Anyways thank-you to all the mods that made the event!
> 
> Square Fill: 500 words exactly

He knew how it could get complicated. By some unfathomable and utterly ridiculous direction, Tony had found that he couldn’t back out. Not that he had found it in himself to be fully ashamed, but...there still had been something there to make him hesitate.

It had been maddening the way his whole afternoon had been shaken because of it.

The sheer force that it presented in itself had what made it surreal, since it wouldn’t be his first time. Yet. It seemed like all his courage had left his system. He could feel now too, with JARVIS listening in and monitoring as Tony paced back and forth from his Malibu home. The summer had been coming strong by the ocean waves crashing faster and the sun getting relentlessly hotter in the mainland when he had to drive to LA. Although from what he remembered by Mary and Richard’s text messages, he knew that he would have to actively have JARVIS on the weather channel.

Entertaining three-year-olds shouldn't have been a hard thing.

He had enough practice by the hours he did spend babysitting the kid; and the miracle was that his godson did love it. Spending time with him, that is. That, and he was still alive after every visit.

He could only thank Pepper, Happy and Rhodey that they helped him out when Peter came over. Or when May and Ben stayed and played whatever games Peter wanted during their visits.

(Which had been why he had been scared now. Because this would be in Malibu and not in New York.)

He had been constantly waiting for any new updates from the Parkers since they all knew it would be Peter’s first trip away from New York and in a plane. A part of him had been relieved that he wouldn’t be there physically if there were a chance of Peter having a meltdown and not liking flying, but he still had been terrified about the safety measures and logistics of an injury occurring before they were escorted to his home by Happy in a few hours.

That had been another level of anxiety that he had now come to know by as it went rushing, padding through the soles of his feet and high to his forehead when he ran through lazily on his scattered work. Not that anything in front of him could hold onto his attention, Tony Stark was just not built for that kind of ordeal. He had been happy to know that the Parkers were coming, but still, that didn’t stop his own mind to work against him.  
He only felt like it would be okay when his living room was filled with Peter’s squeals and Legos already thrown on the floor. The comfort of his presence was powerful. But it had been a boost that he needed when he saw how relaxed and happy the Parkers were.

Because, when he saw what was in front of him, he couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
